A Troca de Sexo
by Fandom.Flies
Summary: Lily e James escrevem diários extremamente toscos e descobrem suas fixações sexuais um pelo outro. Remus OOC, uma tal de Lis que gosta de pegar na benga dos outros e pontos desaparecidos. Por favor, apertem seus cintos e não entrem em pânico.
1. Chapter 1

Link da fic original: www .fanfiction .net/s/ 2730746/1/ A_troca_de_diarios

Christie: Nossa primeira ripagem, pessoar! Espero que depois disso, a autora tome um pouco de vergonha na cara.

Caliga: Perdendo a virgindade com uma fic não-tão-ruim-assim - o primeiro capítulo é de chorar, mas os outros até que a autora fez um esforcinho(mentira). A história não é lá muito rica ou original, mas também pontos comidos, uma fixação em errar a vírgula perto do vocativo e alguns errinhos que um beta facilmente resolveria poderia fazer disso uma fic que não estourasse o rim do leitor. Aproveitem(não)!

* * *

>A troca de diários... <strong>(Christie: Fuck. Já tenho uma ideia de qual seja a idade dessa autora.)<strong>

Cap-1**(Caliga: Adoro essas formatações modernas... pra você ver como ela começou explicando bem tudo.)**  
>Lily estava andando pelo corredor de segundo andar<strong>(Christie: Frase porcamente construída, falei.)(Cal: Corredor de segunda catiguria ou DO segundo andar, autora?)<strong>, quando sente alguém batendo nela**(Cal: Sinto que alguém vai perder as pregas hoje)**. Não viu mais nada, apenas sentiu seu corpo batendo no chão, e alguém falando com ela...**(Cal: Como você sente alguém falar contigo? Baixou a pomba gira? O orixá?)**  
>- Desculpa<strong>(Christie: Vírgula)<strong> Evans...Foi sem querer. – era James Potter, um dos caras mais lindo**(Christie: Li um dos caras mais lidos e imaginei o James meditando na biblioteca *esconde as dorgas*)(Cal: risos)** de Hogwarts, e que era apaixonado por Lily, mas essa nada demonstrava**(Cal: Espera, como ela não pode demonstrar se o apaixonado é ele?)**...Veja bem...Lily, **(Cal: SOME COM ESSA VÍRGULA, ANIMAL!)**nada demonstrava, por que desde o ano passado, Lily percebeu que não podia mais viver sem o James.  
>- Não foi nada Potter<strong>(Christie: Víírgula, cacete!)(Cal: Aula de vocativo plz)<strong>. E por que você está me chamando pelo sobrenome**(Christie: Porque ele esqueceu seu nome, bem. Deal with it.)(Cal: Mas você não está fazendo a mesma coisa?)**?  
>- Porque você mandou. – e antes que Lily pudesse continuar, James a cortou – Bom dia Evans<strong>(Christie: ...*bufa*)(Cal: ...)<strong>.- abaixou-se para pegar seus livros.  
>"Potter mal-educado. Nem me ajudou com os meus livros".<strong>(Christie: Vírgula, o porra, não ponto!)<strong>Pensou Lily mal-humorada.**(Cal: Espera, eu pensei que ele tinha se abaixado pra pegar os livros... wtf?)**  
>Fazia mais ou menos um mês que James estava meio que ignorando Lily<strong>(Christie: Comofas pra meio que ignorar alguém?)(Cal: Você fala com ela metade do dia e na outra metade não.)<strong>, e a garota não sabia por que. Pelo menos fingia que não sabia, mas na verdade sabia sim. Ela tinha extrapolado em uma briga no salão comunal da Grifinória, falando horrores de James, que o garoto sequer pensava em fazer "mas ele mereceu"**(Christie: Fazer WHAT? O que seria fazer "mas ele mereceu"? *confusa, vai pegar as dorgas no buraco de rato atrás do armário*)(Cal: Essa frase merece o sentido AWARDS. Me diz quem é o seu traficante, autora.)**, pensou a garota, cortando seus pensamentos de culpa**(Cal: Imaginei ela pegando uma faca e cortando a cabeça... não seria tão ruim assim, pelo menos aqui seria o fim dessa joça.)**, que não eram poucos.  
><strong>No salão comunal<strong>  
>James foi fazer uma pesquisa em um livro, e vê que pegou um livro errado, e congelou quando abriu a capa<strong> (Christie: E derreteu quando virou as páginas, e evaporou quando fechou o livro, e saiu voando quando... *Cal a manda calar a boca*)(Cal: Cala a boca, Chris.)<strong>, e leu na contra-capa: Lílian Evans. Se você achou esse diário, por favor, não leia, e sim** (Christie: É pra ler ou não?)**, devolva. Muito obrigada. "Eu só devolver se ela vir pedir **(Christie: Mim vai ler diário Lily, UGA!)(Cal: MIM ÍNDIO LER DIÁRIO MENINA BRANCA)(Christie 2: Minhoca UHAHÁ! #procurandonemo)(Cal 2: Nem lembrava disso. *rindo*)**. Não vou mais me humilhar pra **(Christie: POR, criatura dos esgotos.)(Cal: James Potter, nativo indígena em processo de alfabetização.)** ela". E uma grande curiosidade passou por James**(Cal: Passou e foi embora.)**, e esse resolveu que enquanto a ruiva não viesse pedir o diário, ele o leria**(Cal: Ele já não tinha resolvido isso? E a curiosidade não devia ter "passado" antes pra aí sim ele decidir ler? Sei lá, relação fato e consequência, né, autora?)**. "Que se dane...Minha ela já não vai ser mais"**(Christie: Ponto.)**  
>"<em>Querido diário (nossa, que jeito mais brega de se começar um diário, mas tudo bem...)<em>**(Christie: Pra começar, esse diário nem é seu. Você não está no direito de exigir nada, Jamie, querido.)(Cal: Acho que ela que escreveu isso, Chris. Mas tudo bem. Me lembra quando eu tinha 11 anos e escrevi que era muito clichê fazer isso... bom, na época pelo menos fazia sentido.) **_, bom, vou começar contando quem sou. Meu nome é Lilia_**(Christie: Lilia é a Tioco te arrombando.)(Cal: Chama o Gugu e vai de volta pra sua terra, autora, porque Lilia é meu cu na darkroom.)**_ Evans, tenho 16 anos (quase 17, êêê)_**(Christie: ÊÊÊ, EU SOU RETARDADA.)(Cal: Danadjenha, tu sabe que pode ir presa quando virar de maior, né?)**_, sou meio calada e tudo mais_**(Cal: Phyna também, eu julgo, pela briga que teve no Salão Comunal)**_. Odeio gente que se acha (James Potter) e que não tem o que fazer (James Potter), bom pra resumir_**(Christie: O que? A fic? *olha esperançosa*)**_, eu odeio o James. Mas por que eu estou escrevendo isso?_**(Christie: Porque você é mongol, tem 16 anos na cara e ainda escreve diário.)**_ Porque é uma coisa importante pra mim. Acho que devemos viver nossos sentimentos sem medo, e o ódio é um sentimento muito grande_**(Christie: Minha pica também é grande, quer ver?)(Cal: Ai gente, vamos fazer uma meditação, alguma coisa assim. Ódio é o sentimento de gente fraca, tanto que você casou com o Potter depois, Lilian.)**_. Tudo começou no quarto__**(Cal: Depois a gente continua no banheiro, e por aí vai.)**__ ano, quando ele, que já tinha "pegado"_**(Christie: Essa doeu na alma. *atira um livro de gramática na tela do computador*)(Cal: PEGADO. JNASDJKNJKNASLKD)**_ metade das meninas da escola resolveu que seria legal, _**(Cal: A vírgula que faltou em cima veio sobrar aqui.)**"_pegar"_** (Christie: Pergunta: por que o pegar está entre aspas?)**_ a menina que ninguém viu com outro menino_**(Christie: Sabia, mano, Lily cola velcro!)(Cal: Eu pegava.)**_. Não que isso importa, mas também não sou santa." _**(Christie: Você acha que algum dia alguém acreditou que você fosse pura, Lily? Até meu "suquinho fortificado" é mais puro que você.)(Cal: Tu pega nas escondidas, né? Safada.)**  
>"Então que dizer que você andava com garotos no quarto ano<strong>(Christie: wut)<strong>? Bom saber..." pensou o moreno**(Cal: Oi ponto final, como vai sua inexistência?)**  
>"<em>Então, ele veio com gracinha <em>**(Christie: Imaginei o James vestido de pedreiro, lol)(Cal: *joga as dorgas da Chris fora*)**_, e quando percebeu que eu não queria nada, ele me fez passar a maior vergonha_**(Christie: Começou a dançar Calipso com o Sirius no salão principal, jogando o cabelo no estilo Joelma –q)**_: lançou um feitiço em minha saia para que essa se levantasse como se um vento constante passasse por mim_**(Christie: Plágio é coisa feia, sabia? A Marilyn tá se revirando no caixão agora.)(Cal: Põe a mão por cima e faz a diva, minha filha... Já que começou o plágio...)**._ Como eu não sou nada discreta, todo mundo ouviu o meu berro, lembro até hoje"_**(Christie: "Potter, sua biba invejosa, eu já disse que não vou te emprestar a minha saia!")(Cal: Isso porque ela é "meio quieta".)**_:_  
><em>- POTTER, DESFAZ JÁ ESSE FEITIÇO – berrei a plenos pulmões.<em>**(Christie: Super imaginei os pulmões da Lily saindo pela boca e gritando com os punhos levantados, HAHAHA *Cal esconde o suquinho*)(Cal: Fia, tu não tem uma varinha? Com uma mão você tampa e com a outra, só azaração.)**  
><em>- Não Evans<em>**(Christie: Vocativo, autora, conhece?)**_ , somente se você aceitar sair comigo.__**(Cal: MÉTODOS DE CONQUISTA POR JAMES POTTER.)**_  
><em>- NÃO POTTER<em>**(Christie: Argh, desisto.)**_. VOCÊ NÃO PODE TER TODAS _**(Christie: ...as...**_**)**__ GAROTAS DO COLÉGIO__**(Cal: Liga não, pelo jeito ela é da mesma tribo do Potter...*pega a lixa*)**__. E MESMO QUE PUDESSE, COMIGO VOCÊ NÃO FICARIA._**(Christie: É de ouro, por acaso, Lily?)(Cal: Não é por nada não, mas o Snape é meio sebosinho pra você, linda... E o futuro vai esmagar seus planos.)**  
><em>- Mas Evans, o que pode acontecer em um simples passeio a Hogsmeade?<em>**(Christie: Acredite, muuitas coisas... *suspira e relembra os bons tempos*)(Cal: Na neve o joelho fica meio fodido, mas até que dá, né, bonita?) **_ Eu sei, _**(Cal: Enfia essa vírgula na aula de português que a senhora não tem, autora.)**_que todas que vão comigo correm o risco de se apaixonar, mas isso não é uma das piores coisas, pois com certeza, você me teria uma semana toda, só pra você."_**(Christie: "E eu te faço desconto! Por favor, ajude esta biba carente!" –QZÃO)(Cal: Se eu fosse comentar toda vírgula errada aqui teria mais comentário que texto. Enfim.)**  
>James riu com aquela lembrança. Fazia um mês que não dava uma risada<strong>(Christie: Pois seus músculos faciais não conseguiam mais se mover depois daquela noite em claro na boate...)(Cal: Porra, esse cara anda com o Sirius e o Lupin, se ele não pode rir...)<strong>, que não fosse irônica ou sarcástica; começou deixar sua mente vagar pelo passado, afim de se tornar menos rabugento.  
>- Pensando na morte da bezerra, Pontas?<strong>(Christie: Quê? Sua mãe já morreu?)<strong> – Era Sirius Black, o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts**(Cal: AE SIRIUS PRETO, BOTA ORDEM NESSA PORRA.)** – ou pensando na sua adorada ruiva? Sai dessa Pontas,**(Cal: SAI DESSAS PONTAS! Sabe como é, pelo jeito a autora não quer nem saber de vocativo.)** é sério, qualquer garota em Hogwarts, que não baba por mim, baba por você**(Christie: Baba baby, baby baba! #FAIL)(Cal: É sério, que porra a autora tem contra colocar as vírgulas direito?)(Cal 2: Agora que eu cresci, você quer me namorar! )**. Acho que a Evans não te merece**(Christie: Eu também não mereço ripar à uma da manhã.)(Cal: Eu tinha que estar escrevendo um discurso. Pelo menos eu já sei o que NÃO fazer.)**.  
>- Eu sei, Almofadinhas, mas eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando se trata da Lily. Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém.<strong>(Christie: "Com exceção do caso de verão que eu tive com um surfista australiano, aquele lindo!")<strong>  
>- Bom isso deve ser amor, e ainda bem que desse mal eu não sofro. "Amor é para fracos"<strong>(Christie: Pelo jeito, pontos também são.)(Cal: Sirius Preto, pegador de lobisomem, falando isso? Sei não...)<strong>  
>- Quem inventou essa frase, deveria estar apaixonado,<strong>(Cal: Se a cada vírgula errada a autora perdesse um dedo, ela já estava com dedos negativos.)<strong> e não sendo correspondido. Se fosse um bruxo, com certeza iria pertencer a Sonserina**(Christie: Porra, que merda de preconceito é esse com a Sonserina? Não é só porque é uma casa com uma má fama que quer dizer que todo mundo ruim tem que pertencer à ela!)(Cas: BLUH BLUH BLUH SONSERINOS, O MAL DO MUNDO BRUXO!)**. E, aliás, eu ainda não entendo como você veio parar na Grifinória.  
>- Meu caro Pontas, isso vai além da compreensão de um mero mortal como você<strong>(Christie: Claro, porque o Sirius é o rei dos pôneis, apenas ele entende a complexidade.)(Cal: Só quem pega o lobão pode)<strong>. Eu, Almofadinhas, vim parar aqui, porque eu sou a "ovelha branca" da família. O que minha "amada" mãe não parava de me lembrar. O que você estava fazendo?**(Christie: Tentando achar um lugar pra usar o meu óleo de massagem, mas aí você apareceu.)(Cal: Ovelha branca... vai lá, Sirius Poodle! E que Sirius mais OOC, gente.)**  
>- Tava lendo. Por que?<br>- O que você acha de irmos atazanar a vida do Ranhoso?  
>- Sirius, eu não to bem, mesmo. Aquele lance com a tonta da Evans me deixou malsão. <strong>(Christie: Vejamos... *procura no dicionário* OMG, a Lily tem doença venérea?)(Cal: MALSÃO PARECE SALMÃO EMBARALHADO USDHFUIHASUIHDUIAHDUHAUH parei)**  
>- Mas Pontas... <strong>(Christie: Porém Cantos, Talvez Lados...)(Cal: Vê se te cuide, e pare de sair pela tangente...)<strong>  
>- É sério Sirius...<strong>(Cal: *Peida, pega na mão, põe na boca e arrota como ato de desprezo*)<strong>  
>- Tudo bem então. Vou sozinho.<strong>(Christie: Vai com Deus que o Diabo tá de férias.)<strong>  
>- Valeu.<strong>(Christie: Jaé, po.)<strong>  
>Sirius saiu da sala (provavelmente, foi azarar Snape...)<strong>(Christie: O RLY?)(Cal: Só pra vocês que não lembram quem é o Ranhoso...Eu sei, se fosse seboso era mais fácil de lembrar.)<strong>. James agradeceu por isso, e continuou pensando "será que eu devo ler esse diário? Já vi que não vou gostar, mas..."**(Cal: Continua a ler né, porque ler você já leu, seu lindo.)**  
><strong>No salão principal<strong>  
>"Ai meu Deus. Eu acho que vou pedir desculpa pro Potter. Não agüento mais ele me ignorando. Quem diria, que eu, Lily Evans estaria com saudades do Potter. Hahaha. É engraçado<strong>(Christie: Nem eu, que sou boba alegre assumida, ri disso.)(Cal: Você também pode, vez que a Lily riu pra caramba... ahahaha)<strong>".Pensava uma certa ruivamuito confusa, na mesa da Grifinória. "Acho que vou escrever, pelo menos melhora...".  
>Quando Lily pegou o diário, congelou, pois na capa estava<strong>(Christie: Tio Word mandou avisar que o certo é estavam.)(Cal: M PERDIDO, CASO O VER FAVOR AVISAR AUTORA DA FIC O DIÁRIO, PAGA-SE BEM.)<strong> duas iniciais: JP.**(Christie: Jared Padalecki *-*)(Cal: JotaPê)**  
>"JP? Eu não conheço nenhum Juan Pablo (na: nosssaaaa)**(Christie está sofrendo de vergonha alheia aguda.)(Cal: FACEPALM COMBO X2)(Christie 2: Eu li Colombo, Cal UHAUHSAUHSUHAUH dorgas)**" pensou a ruiva, não querendo pensar que o dono era James Potter, pois isso significaria, que o diário dela (por coincidência era igual ao de Potter)**(Christie: Claro, porque é muito comum você e o menino que você odeia, e que se diz hétero, terem o diário igual.)(Cal: Desconfiômetro, Lily! O único menino que eu vi escrevendo diário era gay, e era uma exceção, mesmo entre os gays...talvez você e o Potter tenham mais em comum do que pensa...) ** estaria com o garoto. Abriu o "livro" e leu: Se você achou, me devolva. Se for muito curioso, e não tiver autopiedade pode ler. Mas não altere nada e me devolva em seguida. James Potter.  
>"Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Será que ela<strong>(Cal: Então você já sabe? A diva soltou a purpurina?)<strong> se importa se eu ler? Ah, ele não vai nem saber..."  
>"<em>Nossa, um diário? O que o Remus pensa para me dar um diário?<em>**(Christie: Tinha que ter o Remus envolvido...)**_ Que coisa mais tosca. Só podia ter sido o Aluado, mesmo. 'Relaxa_**(Christie: ...e goza.)(Cal: Senão não encaixa.)**_ James. Eu também tenho um" foi o que ele disse, mas, um diário? Fala sério. Será que ele quer me comparar a ele? Merlin, ele é monitor e eu sou...Sou_**(Christie: Gay!)**_...Ahhh, eu sou o Pontas_**(Christie: E eu sou a Christie, prazer. *cospe na mão e estende*)**_... Mas tudo bem, eu ainda gosto dele. E pensando bem, até que vai ser legal ter um diário, pois nem tudo eu gosto de contar ao Sirius ou ao Remus (o Pedro está fora de cogitação)."_  
>"Nem tudo? Pro Sirius? Huhuhu<strong>(Christie: Parece aquela risada de mongolóide, tá ligado?)(Cal: Huhuhu é um hihihi mais gay.)<strong>... Bom saber" pensou a ruiva, e logo continuou a ler _"bom, vou falar de mim. Sou uma pessoa muito paciente, que acredita no valor de amizades sinceras e adora ajudar os amigos_**(Christie: Jamie está sempre lá quando os amigos precisam de uma "mãozinha".)(Cal: gay so GAY.)**_. As vezes me faço de arrogante pra irritar uma ruivinha que não sai da minha mente: Lily Evans. Eu não sei bem direito de onde ela tirou isso, mas me acha o ser mais repugnante da Terra. O que eu acho impossível, considerando que todas me acham perfeito_**(Christie: Eu não acho.)**_. Bom talvez eu seja um pouquinho convencido, mas daí a me odiar? Bom, eu faço tudo pra irritar minha ruivinha_**(Christie: Então não reclama que ela te odeia, po!)**_, porque adoro ver ela_**(Cal faz um curativo na ferida deixada pelo "ver ela" em Chris.)(Cal: Verela, virilha, esfrega a xana no asfalto *fica louca*)**_ ficar cada vez mais vermelha (de raiva, devo mencionar)_**(Christie: Não, de vontade de peidar.)**_. Eu não queria lembrar disso, mas ela foi a primeira garota em Hogwarts que me deu um fora, e o pior, na frente de quase toda escola, deve ser por isso que eu a amo tanto_**(Christie: Oi? Você ama uma garota que te humilhou na frente da escola inteira? Anormal.)(Cal: É normal sim, Chris, e tem nome: Masoquismo.)**_. Sim, eu estou ficando louco._**(Christie: O primeiro passo é a aceitação, querido.)(Cal: Hoje em dia é mais aceito, dá até pra comprar uns brinquedos.)**_ Só pode ser. Falar que amo uma garota? Se o Sirius ver isso, é capaz de me 'banir' dos marotos_**(Christie: Eita, pra ser maroto não pode ter coração?)(Cal: Sirius Preto pegadô de muié du mau seguidô du voudemórti sem corassaum.)**_. Mas sim, eu faria isso por ela. No começo, eu queria ter ela_**(Christie: Tudo bem, Cal, eu me viro sozinha com esse aqui.)(Cal: *cospe no chão e deixa a situação pra Chris*)**_, só pra mostrar que eu conseguia todas, mas o negócio foi mudando, e eu, preso em minha pré-potência_**(Cal: Prepotente você, ein?)**_ não pude perceber que estava ficando cada dia mais distante da ruiva. Ela é uma dessas garotas certinhas, que adoram justiça e não gostam que aqueles que possuem um certo... digamos queDeus _**(Christie: Who da fuck is "queDeus"?)(Cal: Alguém dá um beta de aniversário pra essa menina.)**_ foi muito generoso na hora de distribuir nossos dons e beleza... Então, éramos criança_**(Christie: ...)**_ quando isso começou, mas logo se tornou um vicio, e atormentar a vida de Snape já passou à__**(Cal: NÃO. NÃO. NÃO E NÃO. NÃO NÃO NÃO E NÃO.)**__ ser parte da nossa vida_**(Christie: E o que o Snape tem a ver com a história, criatura?)**_. Às vezes eu me pego pensando, em como seria se fosse ao contrário. Será que ele iria fazer isso comigo? É claro que ia. Ele me odeia por ser bom no quadribol, ser bom com as mulheres e ter amigos verdadeiros_**(Christie: Mona invejosa, o Snape.)(Cal: Claro, ele não te odeia por você ser babaca e infernizar a vida dele.)**_. Ele tem inveja de mim, pois eu amo_**(Christie: Só eu que achei essa frase esquisita?)(Cal: Eu li "Eu o amo". what)**_. Pois eu sei amar. Eu não imaginava que seria capaz de amar com tanta imaturidade, mas sim, eu amo. Não só a Lily, mas cada detalhe simples da minha vida. Eu amo estar aqui, pelo simples fato de ter o ar pra respirar. Eu agradeço a Deus, todos os dias por Ele ter me dado o privilégio de ter nascido em um lar em que todos me amam._**(Christie está limpando a melação e não pode comentar.)(Cal: estamos sintonizadas, a primeira coisa que eu pensei aqui foi MELAÇÃO DE CUECA.)**_ E é pensando nisso que eu tenho pena do Severo. Eu acho que ele não tem mãe. O pai dele o odeia (bem, é o que eu ouvi do Lucius). Coitado_**(Christie: Lembrando que o James canon não iria ligar a mínima, mas tudo bem.)(Cal: Tá bom gente, o que ela quer fazer com o personagem? Linda, você não pode fazer ele ir pelos dois extremos de uma vez só! Ou ele é um adolescente babaca e odeia o Severo ou entende as coisas e como a Lily, pensa!)**_. Mas pensando direito, eu não acho que ele queira compaixão, e sim respeito, e isso, é uma coisa, que eu sinto muito, mas não posso dá-lo_**(Christie: Quantas, vírgulas, nessa, frase.)(Cal: Outra coisa tu pode e já deu né, boneca)**_. Eu lembro, que teve um dia ele veio me atacando por eu estar em uma posição social melhor do que a dele. Do nada, começou_** (Christie: ...a...)(Cal: Te bolinar?)**_ lançar feitiços em mim. Eu parei na ala hospitalar, mas ninguém, alem dos marotos sabe disso, e eu pretendo nunca deixar que alguém descubra. Não quero que me achem fraco por estar me vingando_**(Christie: "A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena", já dizia o Seu Madruga.)(Cal: NADA MAIS A FALAR DEPOIS DISSO, CHRIS.)**_. Quero impor respeito, não quero ser o 'nerdizinho_**(Christie: Nerdizinho? Dude, aprende a escrever.)**_-riquinho-mimado' que todos pensam que sou. Eu cresci e apareci, independente do tamanho da minha conta em Gringotes (n/a: é assim que escreve?)_**(Christie: Você devia ter perguntado isso ao mestre Google quando estava escrevendo, né não, inteligência?)(Cal: Será que essa é a versão que ela ia mandar pra beta e acabou postando sem querer? REFLITAM.)**_. Voltando ao meu assunto favorito, Lily, eu quero deixar bem claro que amo ela_**(Christie: AMA PIRU, MANO! #felipeneto)(Cal: Claro, pois um dia ela vai pegar seu diário, por isso é importante deixar tudo esclarecido, né? Ai, jeba no olho dessa autora.)**_. Amo demais para perdê-la. Eu ouvi que tem um maníaco querendo matar todos que não são puros-sangues. E a minha doce Lily não é. Ela é o que os preconceituosos dessa nossa sociedade idiota chamam de '...'_**(Christie está chamando o James de "...")(Cal: Sangue ruim! Sangue ruim!)**_bom, eu não quero falar (escrever) isso. Pois amo demais essa garota para falar uma coisa tão sem nexo dela._**(Christie: Cheeeega! Esquece a Lily, porra!)(Cal: Ler nexo como sexo faz as coisas mais divertidas...na verdade, não.)**  
><em>O fato, é que eu estou pensando seriamente em s..."<em>**(Christie: "...urpreender o Sirius no chuveiro e pedir pra brincar com ele e com as nossas varinhas." –q)(Cal: Sirius é do tio lobão, Chris. Não esqueça disso.)**  
>- Lílian Evans. O que a senhorita está fazendo?<strong>(Christie: Ninguém mais tem privacidade, não? To tentando memorizar essa nova posição que eu aprendi!) <strong> – era sua amiga, Lisa Baker.  
>- Estou lendo meu <strong>(Christie: ...Kama Sutra.)<strong> diário, oras – " nossa, minto e nem fico vermelha. Que cara de pau**(Christie: Passa óleo de Peroba. #FAIL)(Cal: PEROBA NELESS!111)**" – e você?  
>- Eu estou aqui para te contar que acho que estou apaixonada.<strong>(Christie: Ora porra, foda-se.)(Cal: Ok linda, você também?)<strong>  
>- Sério Li? Por quem?<br>- Você jura que não conta?**(Christie: Não.)**  
>- Sem comentários<strong>(Christie: Eu comento se eu quiser, falou? Vou começar comentando a ausência da PORRA DO PONTO FINAL.)(Cal: Realmente, autora. Sem comentários.)<strong>  
>- Ah, ta. Pelo Remus.<strong>(Cal: Só eu que pensei que seria pelo James e a coisa ia virar uma novela mexicana cabulosa?)<strong>  
>- Sério? Que legal amiga. <strong>(Christie: Que lindo, abigs!1!)(Cal: Tradução: Foda-se.)<strong>  
>- Mas agora eu não sei mais como ficar perto dele.<strong>(Christie: Com os pés, será?) <strong> To muito nervosa. Não sei o que fazer. E eu acho que ele gosta de uma corvinal.**(Cal: As mais inteligentes, e rolam boatos que as mais bonitas. *propaganda gratuita da Casa mode off*)**  
>- Que isso. Mas mesmo se ele gostar, o que eu duvido muito, quando saber <strong>(Christie está sentada em um canto, chorando a morte da gramática.)(Cal: AHAHAHAHAH SABER SABER LKMASDMSKLDM É MUITO BOM SABER QUE VOCÊ SABE QUE EU SEI QUE VOCÊ SABE QUE TÁ DIFÍCIL DE LER ISSO.)<strong> que você ta afim dele, vai ficar louquinho por você.**(Cal: Vomitei no louquinho...)**  
>- Quem vai ficar louquinho pela Lis? – perguntou Remus, que fez Lisa congelar.<strong>(Christie: Eita, o manolo é o Sub-zero?)(Cal: Então desde pequena escolho sempre o sub-zero, sub-zero, sub-zero, sub-zero... E enfia esse louquinho no olho da buceta, autora.)<strong>  
>- O Diggory. – foi a primeira pessoa que passou pela mente de Lily, e Lis olhou disfarçadamente para amiga e murmurou um "obrigado"<strong>(Christie: Mudou de sexo, mona? Que eu saiba, mulheres falam obrigadA.)<strong>.  
>Lily notou que o semblante de Remus caiu<strong>(Christie: PORRA MANO, FAZ ISSO COMIGO NÃO. Mega imaginei a cara do Remus escorregando pra fora da cabeça, lol.)(Cal: O SEMBLANTE DE REMUS CAIU. O NÍVEL DA FIC JÁ TÁ NEGATIVO, LINDA.)<strong>, e ele logo arranjou uma desculpa pra sair do lugar.**(Christie: Eu... vou... amigos... suruba... hm.)**  
>- Bom, boa sorte com o Amos, Lis. Tchau pra vocês.<br>- Nossa, o que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Lis.**(Christie: Não foi convidado pra orgia, tadinho )(Cal: CLARO que ninguém vai desconfiar que ele também gosta dela, né?)**  
>- Acho que são os N.I.E.M's – respondeu Lily ignorando a cara de "eu sei que você está mentindo Lily" de Lis. – Bom, acho que vou dar uma volta no jardim. - bom miga<strong>(Christie: Migs s2)<strong>, tenho que ir...até depois.  
>- Até - respondeu Lisa e foi em direção à torre da Grifinória<strong>(Christie: Eu vou parar de comentar a falta de pontos, sério.)<strong>  
>" O que será que aconteceu com o Remus? Será que ele gosta da Lis? Essa eu tenho que perguntar..."<strong>(Christie: Eita, bicha fofoqueira! Vai cuidar da sua vida!)(Cal: ALELUIA.)<strong>  
>James estava sentado no sofá no salão comunal da Grifinória, pensando em como a ruiva consegui<strong>(Christie: Ai, meu fígado!)(Cal: Sério, eu vou acabar cagando um beta de tanta angústia.)<strong> tanto pensar nele, até que ouvi o quadro da mulher magra (n/a!)**(Christie: Hã? Mulher magra? Isso foi um tentativa de humor...? Morra, autora.)(Cal: AHAHAHAHAHA MULHER MAGRA. *vai tentar auto-felação e desiste da fic*)(Christie 2: Que merda essa n/a faz aí?)(Cal: Nota da autora, mas aparentemente nem ela tem noção da burrada que tá fazendo...) ** ser fechado bruscamente. Olha**(Christie: Suruba de tempos verbais, adogo. –n)** pra ver se é algum primeiranista revoltado com alguma nota de poções, mas quando olha, vê Remus vindo em sua direção com os olhos vermelhos**(Christie: Remus safado, se esconde pra fumar o bagulho todo sozinho!)(Cal: Desculpa linda, mas o QUE você quis escrever aí? E Remus engajado numa erva natural.)**.  
>- O que aconteceu Aluado?<strong>(Christie: O que aconteceu ao luar?)(Cal: A lua me traiu... acreditei que era pra valer!)<strong>  
>- Lembra que eu falei que ia conversar com a Lisa hoje? - James afirmou com a cabeça - Então, eu fui todo feliz<strong>(Christie: Praticamente saltitando, essa gazela.)<strong> falar com ela hoje, e a encontrei falando com a Lily - James se mecheu**(Christie: Dá pra parar de insultar o meu português, autora?)(Cal: *chora*)** desconfortavelmente no sofá - e ouvi a conversa delas, que "ele vai ficar louquinho" pela Lisa. Eu fui perguntar com uma pequena esperança **(Christie: d...)**esse "ele" ser eu**(Christie: Ah, claro, porque a garota super vai falar, na maior cara de pau, que a conversa era sobre você.)(Cal: Valeu pelo d, Chris, senão eu nunca entenderia.)**; perguntei quem era e a Lily me respondeu "o Diggory". Nossa, eu nem inventei uma desculpa, só desejei sorte e sai. Nossa Pontas**(Christie: Nossa Pontas, a santa padroeira dos cornos? #FAIL)(Cal: Nossa Pontas, a amiga da Pocahontas, que está alfabetizando o Potter!)**, senti meu mundo desabar na minha cabeça**(Christie: BRUM!)**. Eu não sei o que fazer; eu até pensei em falar com ela, mas eu duvido que ela iria trocar o Amos por mim. Meu**(Christie: Paulista detected.)(Cal: Sou de SP, e é nóis mano.)**, ele é bonito, rico, é apanhador**(Cal: PEGADÔOOOO)** e capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa e eu, eu só sou um monitor e lobisomen**(Christie: Tá mais pra lobiswomen. *Cal a acerta com um taco de hóquei*)(Cal: Lufa-lufa? Ok, gente. E Remus, você já tem o Sério Preto pra dar uma chulapada, para de ser infiel.)**. Que futuro eu posso oferecer pra ela Pontas**(Cal: Que tal umas aulas de vocativo? Ela Pontas agradece.)**? Eu num sei**(Christie: Eu num intindi u que ele falo. #paniconatv)**. Sempre achei que foi um erro do Dumbledore deixar eu estudar em Hogwarts, mas agora que estou amando uma menina, tenho certeza que o Dumbledore errou**(Christie: Tá tendo uma recaída! Pense no seu orgulho gay, Remus!)(Cal: Dumbledore não passou purpurina nele a toa.)**. Não vejo a hora de me formar...  
>- Aluado, Dumbledore não errou em te colocar nessa escola. Você tem tanto direito em estudar aqui quanto eu o não acho<strong>(Cal: Eu o não acho. Sentido?)<strong> que a Lisa iria ficar com um cara só porque ele é bonito ou rico**(Christie: q?)(Cal: Só se for os dois)**. Eu sei porque já pedi pra ficar com ela, e ela se recusou.**(Christie: Ó que amigo fdp, furando seu olho, Remy!)(Cal: Joga na cara o dinheiro e a beleza mesmo, sua bicha má!)** - vendo a cara do amigo, James deu uma risadinha e continuou - Mentira Aluado**(Christie: Verdade James. Sua vez!)(Cal: Mentira aluada, compre já! A venda nas melhores lojas.)**. Você acha mesmo que eu iria ficar coma melhor amiga da Lily?**(Christie: Pelo que eu entendi da frase, ele iria ficar em coma com a melhor amiga da Lily.)(Cal: No hospital é arriscado.)** Claro que não...rss**(Christie: RSRSRSRS NÃO.)(Cal: Rsrsrsrsrssrsrsr é pato, pato é coelho, seu cu rachado, meu pau no meio #quintasérie oi)**...Então, continuando, eu ainda acho que você deve falar com a Lis, ver o que ela vai dizer, e quanto à dar um futuro pra Lis**(Cal: Para de repetir Lis, animal.)**, eu não sei, isso quem tem resolver são voceis**(Christie: PQP, graças a deus tá no final!)(Cal: EU VOU SER PAGA POR ISSO, NÃO VOU? PQP)**  
>- Tá. Olha, a Lily tá vindo aí...<br>James olhou e viu Lilian, essa ficou muito sem graça e resolver**(Christie: O que esse infinitivo tá fazendo aí?)(Cal: A autora peida palavras e pontuação do nada, é normal.)** ir para o dormitório. Ninguém mencionou o diário.**(Christie: OREMOS!)(Cal: Eu to cagando e andando pra esse diário, filha. Linda, quer fazer PWP safado RATED M faz direto viu, ONESHOT sem vergonha, não fica tentando por história se você não consegue.)**  
>NA: oieee**(Christie: Facepalm.)** gente, essa é minha primeira fic**(Christie: Filha, nem eu na minha primeira fic escrevia assim.)(Cal: Olha, mataria revisar? Olhar um beta? Minha primeira fic TAMBÉM foi horrível, mas não nesse nível - eu REVISEI o que fiz, só ficou com cara de ONESHOT safado, e era mesmo. Eu nem tinha tanta desculpa pro trepa-trepa, por isso o desastre foi menor...Mas não tinha nada que explodisse o rim do leitor.)**... Por isso, peço que sejam muito boazinhas comigo, e me mandem reviews pra mim**(Christie: E me mandem reviews pra mim. Cal, ela tá pedindo!)(Cal: E me mandem reviews pra mim... pode deixar linda, você deixou bem claro o quando você quer que os reviews sejam PRA VOCÊ! Você pode considerar essa ripagem um review trabalhado, ok? Beijos, me erra.) **...Bjuxxx pra todos vcssss...**(Christie: Don't wanna!)(Cal: Bjux é slogan de loja de bijouteria, sua linda. ****And NO, I'LL NOT GIVE YOU A COOKIE! BAD GIRL!)**

**(Cal deseja a todos uma boa noite e uma boa overdose. Senhoras e senhores, suicídio é sempre uma opção. Apesar do esculacho, se alguém tiver a paciência, deixe uma review para o ser, explicando os pontos onde ela errou, pra que ela melhore. Ou mande o link da ripagem, pra que ela nunca mais tente escrever na vida. Qualquer um serve. Por um fandom melhor, e pela minha sanidade mental. Obrigada.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Só uma consideração antes de partirmos pra tortura: Queríamos agradecer ao grupo de ripagem Seguidores da Mãe Munda pelo apoio, aqueles lindos! Muito obrigada, guiz!

* * *

><p>Cap 2<strong> (Christie: Merda.)(Caliga: ESPERA, eu não sabia que tinha mais! Eu não quero ripar essa merda! Eu tenho mais o que escrever! A autora nunca vai ter um beta! Alguém me salve, por favor.)<strong>  
>- Remus, eu quero falar com você. – falou Lily <strong>(Christie: "Exijo que você me devolva o ponto, agora!")(Cal: Espera, ela usou o vocativo certo! E escreveu você certo! Será que agora melhora?)<strong>  
>- Ah Lily<strong>(Christie: Mas já tá gemendo, criatura?)<strong>, agora não vai dar. Eu to meio ocupado fazendo o dever de DCAT. Pode ser depois?**(Christie: Depois que horas? Hoje à noite eu vou me apresentar naquela boate, nem vai dar.)(Cal: Chris tá fogosa hoje.)**  
>- Tudo bem, mas eu preciso mesmo conversar com você.<br>James estava impressionado com o numero**(Christie sai enfurecida resmungando algo sobre comprar um acento no camelô.)** de vezes que seu nome apareceu no diário de Lily. Já achava normal ler frases como "_o Potter é um cretino"_ ou "_como o Potter é irritante"_, até que se deparou com uma que o deixou intrigado: "_Ele parece ser legal"_**(Christie: Lily, você é bipolar?)** "O que? Eu legal? Com certeza ela ta falando de outro" e decidiu ler o "capitulo" inteiro.**(Christie: To falando que essa guria é retardada, onde já se viu escrever diário em capítulos?)(Cal: Eu to tão abismada que uns erros colossais sumiram que até esqueço de ripar.)**  
>"<em>É<em>**(Christie: Poisé.)**_. Hoje eu vi uma cena que no mínimo me deixou chocada_**(Christie: Hoje eu vi essa fic e também fiquei chocada, e agora?)(Cal: O James tocando uma siririca no salão comunal.)**_. Logo pela manhã (lembrando que hoje é sábado)_**(Christie: E...?)**_, eu estava indo até a mesa da Grifinória tomar meu café da manhã, quando um menininho, com certeza do primeiro ano, veio me pedir pra achar um livro pra ele, fala sério, em pleno sábado_**(Christie: Deixa de ser vaca, Lily! Já parou pra pensar que todo mundo tem que te aturar no sábado também? Nunca ouvi ninguém reclamando!)(Cal: Deixa a menina, Chris! Tem monitor pra que? Calouro tem mesmo é que se foder.)**_? Ninguém merece. Como eu estou estressada com esse negócio de N.I.E.M's, falei pro menino ir pedir pro monitor da casa dele. E adivinha...Ele veio com um sermão pra mim_**(Christie: Bem feito, sua bitch.)**_. Pra mim, a pessoa mais certa dessa escola (ta bom, eu não sou tão certa assim, mas abafa...)_**(Christie: Eu tenho medo dessa autora.)(Cal: Abafa esse fogo na xuranha, né autora?)**_. Bom, quando falei pro pirralho que não ia ajudá-lo, ele caiu no choro_**(Cal: Eu dava uns tapas nesse menino.)**_. E se não bastasse, o Potter veio na minha direção. Isso foi a gota d'água pra mim. Bom, sai_**(Christie: Posso ir, Cal? Ela mandou!)(Cal: Não.)**_ sem deixar que o ser repugnante falasse comigo. Tomei meu café, conversei com meus amigos e só depois de muita enrolação_**(Christie: Eu li insolação, UASHUAAHSUA) **_ eu resolvi ir até a biblioteca. Quando cheguei lá, vi que James não só tinha ajudado o menino, como lia junto com ele_**(Christie: James virou babá, agora.)(Cal: aham, porque o Potter com certeza era o cara mais prestativo da escola... eu esperava de tudo, até ele azarar o menino, menos isso.)**_. Eu achei tão fofo esse gesto, que de repente me esqueci que era o Potter, e fiquei pensando em como chamar sua atenção_**(Christie: Coloca um melão na cabeça e sai dançando funk. Com certeza ele vai olhar, nem que seja só pra rir da sua cara.)(Cal: Caga no chão, sua fedida! Aposto que ele vai notar!)**_. Não sei pra que exatamente, mas queria que ele me fui idiota_**(Christie: Não vou me desgastar tentando procurar sentido nessa merda.)(Cal: OPA, a autora real voltou a escrever! MAS QUERIA QUE ELE ME FUI IDIOTA? Ok linda, um beijo pra quem é travesti!)**_? Talvez, mas foi o que se passou. Fiquei o dia inteiro pensando, talvez, o Potter não seja tão mesquinho como eu penso_**(Christie: "Talvez ele divida aquele vibrador de ouro comigo.")**_. Talvez, nem seja tão cretino. Ele parece ser legal. Bom, fiquei tão absorta em pensamentos, que nem reparei que estava no meio da biblioteca 'admirando'_**(Christie: Admirando o meio das pernas dele, que eu sei!)**_ o Potter_**(Cal: Usar "ele" as vezes vai bem...)**_. Quando ele _**(Cal: ...assim.)**_me viu (não sei exatamente quando_**(Cal: Claro que não, animal!)**_), ele tratou de bagunçar os cabelos (ô ser irritante), e veio em direção a minha pessoa. Ah! Eu já estava me preparando para dar aquela queimada _**(Cal: na rosca.)**_nele_**(Christie: Imaginei a Lily com um tocha na mão, esperando pra jogar na cara do James. Acertei, autora?)**_; quando ele chegou perto de mim (eu já estava com a boca aberta pra falar – cara revoltada...), ele simplesmente virou o rosto e beijou uma corvinal que estava lá_**(Christie: Isso porque tinha uma Corvinal parada ao lado da Lily o tempo todo, e nem sequer reagiu. Deve ser uma boneca inflável disfarçada.)(Cal: *toma um copo de itubaína* Corvinais, corvinais...)**_ (por que sempre corvinais?_**(Cal: Viu?)**_).Devo dizer que fiquei totalmente sem-graça? Não, né... Eu sai da biblioteca totalmente irritada e vermelha_**(Christie: Tá com vontade de peidar de novo? #videprimeirocap)(Cal: Catapora.)**_. No corredor, encontrei o Remus, que também vinha da biblioteca._**(Christie: Mas se ele vinha da mesma direção que você...? Ah, esquece. Minhas dorgas não são tão fortes quanto as da autora.)**  
><em>- Quem é ela, Remus? <em>**(Christie: Aee, autora! Acertou o vocativo!)(Cal: *Toma uma dose extra de itubaína pra comemorar*)**  
><em>- Ela quem, Lily?<em>  
><em>- Aquelazinha que está com o Potter.<em>  
><em>- Ah. É a Lana, irmã do Téo Chang. Por que?<em>  
><em>- Nada.<em>  
><em>- Ta com ciúmes? – como o Remus é pateta...<em>**(Christie: Claro, né. OOC, queria o que?)(Cal: É por isso que ele virou professor!)**  
><em>- Eu só tenho ciúmes do que é meu. Vamos fazer a ronda?<em>**(Christie: Vamos lá pro canto, seu lindo.)(Cal: Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que o lobão já tem dono? Só o Sirius Preto, minha filha. Can't touch this.) **_ – perguntei à contra-gosto_**(Christie está procurando o ponto pelo apartamento.)**  
><em>- OK.<em>  
><em>Sabe, alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou em relação ao James (ta vendo, nem o chamei de Potter..). Acho que ele não é aquela imagem que eu 'pintei'<em>**(Christie: Obviamente, o James é real.)(Cal: Lilian artística, é o que é.)**_. Espero que algum dia possamos ser bons amigos (mas só se ele parar com aquelas ladainhas ao meu respeito...)_**(Christie: Ele fala com o respeito dela. Ele fala com uma coisa abstrata. Ai.)(Cal: Para de discursar pro respeito da menina, Potter!)**_. Bom, na verdade, eu nem sei se quero que ele pare com isso._**(Cal: I CAN BREAK THESE CUFFS! YOU CAN'T BREAK THOSE CUFFS!)**_ AHHHH_**(Christie: Que? Onde? *olha assustada*)(Cal 2: Quem não entendeu joga break this cuffs no youtube, gente. E se envergonhem!) **_Confusão mental...NÃO!_**(Christie: SIM!) (Cal: Liberdade pra dentro da cabeça...*itubaína subindo à cabeça*)**_ Preciso de chocolate..."_**(Christie: Opa, também quero.)(Cal: De preferência com licor.)**  
>James<strong>(Christie: Li 'jamais'. Ficou mais engraçado.)<strong> não cabia em si de tanto contentamento. "Quer dizer que eu ainda posso ter esperanças?"  
>Exageros à parte, mas sabe aquela sensação de alívio + desespero + alegria + medo<strong> (Christie: = contradições loucas de uma autora dorgada?)<strong> que as pessoas ficam quando descobrem que a pessoa amada também te ama? Então. Era essa a sensação de James quando leu esse diário... Sabia, que bem no fundo, Lily gostava dele, pois à**(Cal: A WILD CRASE APPEARS! Sério autora, some com isso!)** partir do momento que alguém fica confuso em relação à outra pessoa, é porque existe um pequeno sentimento dentro de você**(Christie: A confusão, cacete.)(Cal: O CONHECIDO FOGO NA BUNDA.)** (n/a: é nisso que eu acredito...)**(Christie: Ninguém quer saber no que você acredita, autora.)(Cal: Quer dizer que eu tenho um pequeno sentimento dentro de mim sobre essa fic?)**  
>"Acho que devo fazer alguma coisa para conquistar de vez a ruivinha..." pensou o moreno.<strong>(Christie: Pra começar, pare de chamá-la de Ruivinha. É um apelido tosco e irritante.)(Cal: Me lembra a Denis Pimentinha.)<strong>  
>"Eu acho que vou seguir a carreira de Auror<strong>(Christie: Eu li autor e pensei que era a autora que tava falando isso. Já tava preparando os xingamentos aqui.)(Cal: DOIS)<strong>. Sabe, vou ter a oportunidade de proteger minha ruivinha. Eu sei que não sou 'Merlin', que apesar de eu ter uma beleza inalcançável (sorriso maroto)**(Cal: *entrando na roda de samba*)(Christie: Ew, você acha aqueles meninos bonitos?)**, eu não sou tão bom em duelos. Ta. Eu sou bom em duelos, mas não quero me gabar**(Cal: *julgando você*)**. Então, voltando ao assunto, eu acho que se eu souber que a Lily tiver**(Cal: NOPE! Tem é o correto! Sem cookies pra você, autora!)** alguém como eu protegendo-a, fico mais aliviado**(Christie: Isso porque ele não queria se gabar.)**. Saber que eu posso proteger a garota que eu amo de um lunático como o Voldemort**(Christie: Não, não pode.)(Cal: Harry Potter que o diga!)**, matá-lo se preciso,**(Cal: RISOS)** é confortante. Mesmo que ela me odeie (e eu tenho quase certeza disso...)**(Christie: Mas você não acabou de ler no diário que ela te acha legal?)**, eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida pela dela. Eu realmente acho mais esperto tomar providencia do que deixar um ministério como o nosso fazê-lo. O fato é que eu adoro DCAT e Feitiços; meus N.O.M.'s foram ótimos e os N.I.E.M's não serão diferentes, tenho certeza..."**(Cal: Quem é o chato que escreve essa bosta no diário?)** -Que cara convencido – pensou Lily, dando uma risadinha**(Christie: HIHIHI)(Cal: ASHDBGJUMSDFJDMNFDLMK.ÇGB,LMÇLM,SDFKLAUSDUIH)**, imaginando a cara do maroto ao escrever isso. "Tenho certeza, e isso me dá um bom 'conceito' para seguir a carreira de auror..." Na verdade, Lily estava muito feliz**(Cal: Foda-se.)** em saber o quanto o garoto amava ela**(Christie: Já chega, agora eu me irritei! *usa suas habilidades de stalker pra achar o endereço da autora*) **. Se a ruiva tinha alguma duvida em relação aos sentimentos do garoto, agora não sobrava**(Christie: MMM)(Cal: Sobra caroço nesse angu de fic ruim, isso sim.)** nem vestígios, pois de que maneira alguém poderia inventar essas coisas que James afirmava em um lugar que ele imaginava só ele ter acesso**(Christie: Frase confusa MASTER.)(Cal: Só eu percebi que a autora tem um tesão por trocar os sexos dos personagens? Sei não, ein.)**? Não. Era impossível inventar tal sentimento. Só mesmo amando para descrever o amor.**(Cal: Então a gente sabe porque essa fic, que é supostamente romântica, tá uma merda!)** E James descrevia como ninguém; colocando em palavras que davam conforto para ruiva**(Christie: Tipo, davam conforto pra QUALQUER ruiva? Ok, então.)(Cal: Conforto pra ruiva, UM REAU NA BARRAQUINHA DO TIO PONTAS...QUEM VAI QUERÊ, QUEM VAI QUERÊ...)**. Ninguém, ninguém mesmo, escolhe uma profissão que coloca a própria vida em perigo para salvar outra**(Cal: Eu sou igual São Tomás, só acredito vendo! Então não, não acredite em um diário, sua linda!)**. Ninguém em juízo perfeito, pelo menos, pois o amor nos enlouquece, porém, é uma loucura que nos permite ver além dos olhos**(Cal: Lembrei quando um colega meu perguntou como é que cego enxerga no escuro.)**, até atingir a alma da pessoa amada**(Christie dormiu.)**. Faltava apenas algumas palavras para acabar esse "capitulo", Lily achou melhor não ler,**(Cal: AGORA a senhora decide parar?)** mas alguma coisa dentro de si a "forçava"**(Christie: A segunda personalidade dela.)(Cal: E essas aspas, ein? Até quando?)** continuar ler, mesmo que umas cinco palavras. "Que mal pode haver?" pensou a garota já se preparando pra ler "_Bom, vou parar de escrever, pois tenho um encontro_**(Christie: ...com o Sirius.)(Cal: A Chris tem algo contra Sirius Preto/Remo lobão, só pode. )(Christie 2: É que eu shipo um threesome bacana entre eles.)(Cal 2: Então tá certo... o/)**_. Não é só porque a Lily não me quer que todas não me querem...rs...Bem, é isso, depois eu conto (escrevo) como foi."_**(Cal: Daqui em diante a coisa vira "Aventuras sexuais do Potter".)**  
>Derepente<strong>(Christie: Eu li derrapante. Fez mais sentido.)(Cal: De fato...)<strong> o humor da monitora mudou de tal forma, que as meninas que estavam por perto saíram, com medo da garota.**(Cal: Igual a desenho, onde aparece uma nuvenzinha e chove em cima da pessoa, né autora? -q)(Chris aproveita e tenta sair também, mas Cal a puxa de volta.)** "O que aquele idiota de Potter pensa pra escrever isso em um diário? Será que ele não pensa que eu poderia ler?**(Christie: Creio que não.)(Cal: Sabe como é, a intenção do diário é de NÃO perder ele...)** AAHHH não...Chocolate..." Santa revolta...Lily sabia,**(Cal: Aqui tem mais vírgula que espermatozóide em porra... o problema é que elas estão no lugar errado!)** que a culpada de tudo isso não era ninguém senão ela mesma, mas quem falou que a ruiva consegue pensar quando está nervosa? Ainda mais se tratando do James.**(Cal: Aí ela virou uma besta incontrolável e perdeu-se pra sempre na floresta proibida, FIM!)**  
>Lily saiu do dormitório, a procura de Remus; nem se lembrava mais o que queria com o garoto<strong>(Christie: Fazer fofoca.)(Cal: Empatar a foda dele.)<strong>, mas mesmo assim o procurava**(Christie: Quando achar vai ficar olhando pra ele com cara de idiota.)**. Quando apareceu na escada que vai para o salão comunal e viu Remus (com Potter)**(Christie: ...se pegando loucamente.)(Cal: *Olha dramaticamente para Chris*) ** se lembrou do que se tratava seu assunto. Já vinha desconfiando dos sentimentos de Remus à um tempo, e sua "teoria" meio que se confirmou quando viu a expressão do rapaz caindo quando "soube"**(Cal: ATÉ QUANDO?)** de Amos**(Cal: Eu quero mais é que se exploda essa sub-história do Remus e sei lá quem.)(Christie: Eu juro que não tinha lido essa parte, sério!)**. Antes que a ruiva pudesse chamar Remus, este se levantou e saiu da torre**(Christie: ...escondendo o rosto de vergonha por ter sido pego em flagrante.)(Cal: Remus, a bicha que cagou no pau.)**. Lily passou pelo salão comunal sem nem mesmo olhar para James, o que deixou o garoto meio nervoso**(Christie: Deveria ter um ponto final aqui, mas já que a autora não é normal...)** "uma hora ela fala que não quer meu desprezo, outra vira a cara. Vai entender essa garota".**(Christie: Porra, o ponto que faltou ali em cima, aparece onde não deve.) **Pensou o rapaz quando a ruivinha saía pelo retrato da mulher magra**(Christie: De novo essa piada fail? Autora, só você acha isso engraçado.)(Cal: Vai ver não é piada, vai ver ela acha que fica dahora como se antigamente a mulher fosse magra...*vai comer ração de gato*)**. Lily avistou Remus no fim do corredor e não exitou**(Christie: Eu li excitou, SUHAUSH)(Cal: EXCITOU é a primeira coisa que vem na mente, não dá... pensei nela molhando as calças de tanta "exitação", lol)** em chamá-lo.  
>- Remus - nada... – Remus – falou mais alto<strong>(Cal: Autora comendo ponto demais... e eu juro que tive que ler isso três vezes pra sacar.)<strong>  
>- Sim Lily?<strong>(Christie: É, eu não devia ter te elogiado, autora.)(Cal: Porra autora, vamo ter que começar do começo?) <strong> – respondeu o garoto, virando-se**(Cal: As coisas ficam tão vazias sem ponto...)**  
>- Eu quero falar com você. Aonde você ta indo?<strong>(Christie: Te interessa não.)<strong>  
>- Na biblioteca. Mas acho que lá não é um bom lugar para conversar. – deu uma risadinha triste e continuou – que tal o lago?<strong>(Christie: Ao ar livre pinica, nem dá.)(Cal: Vai lá lobão, mostra que na água penetração "a seco" não existe!)<strong>  
>- Tudo bem...<br>Eles foram conversando algumas trivialidades, tipo, qual era a matéria mais legal ou quem era o professor mais chato, ou como o Slughorn era bajulador...**(Cal: *peida a ração de gato*)**  
>- Lily, não querendo ser indelicado, mas o que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Remus<strong>(Christie:... enquanto procurava o ponto final no bolso.)<strong>  
>- Ah sim. É sobre a Lis. Eu queria saber se você gosta dela.<strong>(Christie: "Já te disse que eu não gosto de rasha, Lily, querida.")(Cal: Tá ouvindo isso, Sirio Preto?) <strong>- o rapaz ficou sem reação, pois se falasse que sim, poderia perder a amizade da garota**(Cal: WHAT? É proibido amar, agora?)**, então apelou para o**(Christie: Que 'o' ajude o pobre Lupin.)**:  
>- Gosto, Lily. Assim como gosto de você ou da mel<strong>(Christie: Olha que chique, o Lupin fala alemão.)(Cal: Mel é alemão? Tenho uma cachorra alemã, então.)(Christie 2: Brave little ant, você não entendeu a piada.)<strong>. Por que? – "puxa, eu sou um bom ator"**(Christie: Não.)**, pensou nervoso**(Cal: Para de fazer o Lupin como se ele fosse o Rabicho, plz. O cara era lobisomem a noite, você acha que ele se importa com o que bostas essas crianças acham dele?)**.  
>- Por nada. Outra pergunta: você não gosta do Amos?<strong>(Christie: "Ai, para! Claro que eu gosto! Acha que eu ia dispensar um bofe daqueles? Talok!")(Cal: É peguete, é peguete!)<strong>  
>- Claro que<strong>(Christie: Claro que é um novo plano que contém 1000 minutos pra ligar pros parentes no inferno.)(Cal: Claro que ponto? What the fuck?)<strong> . por que você está falando isso?  
>- Sabe, hoje cedo quando eu te falei que a Lis gosta do Amos, você fez uma cara<strong>(Christie: Aquela cara de nojinho puro quando mencionam amor hétero.)(Cal: Acreditem, a Chris conhece bem.)<strong>... Aí eu achei que ou você gosta da Lis ou não gosta do Amos**(Christie: Brilhante dedução, Sherlock.)(Cal: NO SHIT SHERLOCK.)**. Ou talvez eu esteja ficando paranóica. OU...  
>- Ou o que? – perguntou o garoto sem disfarçar o nervosismo<strong>(Christie: ...pois tinha perdido o ponto final e sabia que Lily iria matá-lo por isso. Ok, parei as com piadas.)<strong>  
>- Ou você está mentido<strong>(Christie: Mentido é o nome de umas balas que vendem no sul de Tangamandápio, que contém menta, abacaxi e maconha.)(Cal: Preciso de umas dessas então, porque pqp ein...)<strong>pra mim, Sr. Lupin.  
>- Ah Lily<strong>(Christie: Mas já? Tipo, foram trepando e conversando ao mesmo tempo?)<strong>. O que eu posso falar? Se o que eu falasse mudasse alguma coisa, pode ter certeza que iria falar pra escola inteira ouvir**(Christie: ...que eu sou gay.)(Cal: Só eu senti a purpurina subversiva nessa frase?)**. Mas eu sei que não vai mudar. Se a Lis gosta do Amos, o que eu posso fazer? – terminou triste  
>- Sabe Remus<strong>(Christie: O primeiro nome do Lupin é Sabe? Ia morrer sem saber disso.)(Cal: Sabe Remus, saberemos...são as balas fazendo efeito, acho.)<strong>, eu não deveria te dizer isso, mas ela não gosta do Amos. Estávamos falando de outra coisa de manhã, aí eu resolvi falar aquilo pra ver como você ia ficar. Isso muda alguma coisa?**(Christie: Não, a fic continua uma merda.)**  
>- Se muda<strong>(Christie: Assim, na cara! Eu não deixava, Lily.)(Cal: Se toca, bee, o negócio é o seguinte...)<strong>. Eu vou te contar, afinal, você é minha amiga. Eu amo a Lis. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. Mas como vou dizer isso pra ela? Com que cara?**(Christie: Com aquela que você usa quando tá seduzindo, aquela cara de sua linda.)**  
>- Não precisa – interrompeu uma voz suave atrás de Remus<strong>(Christie: Putz, a voz tá ali sem um corpo?)(Cal: MEDO dessas vozes por aí.)<strong>. O garoto se virou e deparou com um rosto meigo, levemente rosado (talvez pelo frio)**(Christie: É blush.)**, os cabelos esvoaçando com o vento**(Christie: E depois fica aquele ninho de mafagafo, sacas?)(Cal: O dia tava fodido, ein?)**. Para Remus, era a visão perfeita Poderia morrer **(Cal: n)**aquele momento que morreria a ser mais "realizado" do mundo.**(Christie: Quem é Poderia e porque você quer matá-la?)(Cal: Sério, peido e cheiro pra essa frase! Linda, vai vender Jequiti que tu ganha mais!)(Christie 2: Releiam essa frase, leitores, e tentem achar sentido nessa merda.)(Cal 2: Não dá pra achar o que NÃO EXISTE.)**  
>- Bom – disse Lily, batendo no joelho e se levantando<strong>(Christie: Imaginei um botão no joelho da Lily, em que ela bateu e se levantou tipo cadeira de dentista. Cal, eu juro que eu não fumei nada hoje!)(Cal: Rindo muito disso!)<strong> – Pelo jeito, já não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui – disse e saiu feliz por ajudar dois amigos.  
>- Remus, é verdade o que você falou?<strong>(Christie: "Não, era brinks.")(Cal: Linda, fica ofendida não, mas...)<strong>  
>- Ah...É...Eu...Eu...S-s-se e-eu p-parar de g-g-gaguejar eu te falo<strong>(Christie: V-v-v-ai s-s-s-e f-f-fuder.)<strong> – falou o lobinho pra descontrair o clima que se formou.**(Christie: Da série, Apelidos Infelizes: lobinho.)(Cal: Lobinho é eu, você e o zoboomafoo no darkroom, autora!)**  
>- Remus – chamou Lis pegando<strong>(Christie: ...na benga.)(Cal: Atrevida!)<strong> na mão de Remus e olhando no fundo de seus olhos – aquilo que você tava falando é verdade?**(Christie: "Já disse que era brinks, po!")**  
>O garoto ficou sério, engoliu seco e respondeu:<strong>(Cal: Não!)<strong>  
>- Lis, eu te amo. Amo demais. Eu não consigo mais viver sem você.<strong>(Christie: Preciso da minha insulina.)<strong>  
>- Ah Remus. Eu também te amo.<br>- Que!**(Christie: Ô Tchê!)**  
>- Eu te amo. Não faz algum tempo que descobri<strong>(Christie: Isso é uma frase? Não é possível.)<strong>, mas é a verdade.  
>- Mas e o Amos? Eu não to entendendo Lis.<strong>(Christie: Nem eu Lis.)<strong>  
>- Bom, a Lis falou aquilo pra disfarçar, mas nós estávamos falando de você<strong>(Christie: Por que você está falando de você mesma na terceira pessoa, sua surtada?)<strong> – Lis contou toda história pra Remus – então, ai**(Christie: Sorry, me empolguei. Eu vou devagar agora, tá?)**, eu vi a Lily falando com você e resolvi seguir vocês.**(Cal: Ainda não entendi çaporra...)**  
>- Quer dizer que você e eu ? nós ?<strong>(Christie: Tu e ele? Vós?)<strong>  
>- Remus?<strong>(Christie: Chris?)(Cal: HERP)<strong>  
>- Ãh?<strong>(Christie: BWHBWHBWHBHÃ)(Cal: DERP)<strong>  
>- Você fala demais – falando isso, Lis agarrou o garoto e deu um beijo há muito desejado por ambas as partes.<strong>(Christie: Aquele beijo sugador de alma, tá ligado.)(Cal: Lembrei de política agora... Drogas?)(Christie 2: Cal, eu te disse pra não chegar perto do meu bagulho!)<strong> Foi um beijo apaixonado, como aqueles de novela, que só atores sabem dar **(Cal: Bruxos tem novela?)**(mas devo dizer que não havia nada de "técnico" naquele beijo...)**(Christie: Você tava lá pra saber, narrador?)**  
>Eles ficaram lá o resto da tarde. Ficaram se declarando um para o outro, até o Sol se pôr e as estrelas aparecerem... Quando a Lua se fez presente Remus achou que devia fazer uma pergunta<strong>(Christie: O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Tipo, joguei um coco pro meu cachorro e lembrei que tenho que lavar os pés?)(Cal: Ele aproveitou que ia virar lobisomem logo, Chris.)<strong>  
>- Lis?<br>- Sim?  
>- Você quer namorar comigo?<strong>(Christie: Não.)<strong>  
>- Que?<strong>(Christie: Queijo.)<strong>  
>- Tudo bem se você não quiser, eu entendo... – "bom, na verdade, não entendo, mas se você assim preferir..." pensava o garoto<strong>(Cal: Depois de trepar gostoso no gramado a gente até casa.)<strong>.  
>- Claro que eu quero. – disse eu deu mais um beijo em Remus<strong>(Christie: WTH?)(Cal: QUÊ?)<strong>. Na verdade, tudo era motivo pro lobinho ganhar um beijo...**(Cal: Espera só a lua cheia pra ver o "lobinho"...)**  
>- Sério?<br>- Claro. Vamos dar a noticia aos nossos amigos?**(Christie: Eu li vamos dar a notícia ao Snape, lol)(Cal: Chris precisa parar com as drogas, percebe-se.)**  
>- Vamos. – Remus ajudou Lisa<strong> (Christie: ...a...)(Cal: Ajudar os leitores é cheat, Chris... Deixa eles descobrirem como ler esse pedaço de desgraça sozinhos.)<strong> se levantar e eles foram (de mãos dadas)**(Christie: Muito importante esse detalhe, realmente.)(Cal: Parênteses úteis esses, ein?) ** até a torre da Grifinória.  
>Chegando no salão comunal, Remus e Lis sentiram o "peso dos olhares"<strong>(Christie: Tipo, ninguém pode entrar de mãos dadas no lugar que geral já fica O_O)(Cal: Um comentário: PESO DOS OLHARES. E mais aspas! Menti, foram dois.)(Christie 2: Olhares pesam. Muito legal.) <strong> sobre eles. Podemos dizer que as garotas estariam perdendo um moço muuiiito situação**(Christie: A dele eu não sei, mas a minha aqui tá feia.)(Cal: Odeio quando estendem as letras da palavra... e situação? what?)** (n/a: situação tdb)**(Christie: n/a dos infernos.)(Cal: PQP... volta pra caverna de onde tu veio, Gollum!) ** e os meninos, estavam "perdendo"**(Cal: E levas as aspas junto!)** uma menina bem "jeitosinha"**(Christie: Olha, jeitosinha a gente fala pra uma pessoa que é feia quando a gente não quer magoá-la.)(Cal: Caipira até o cerne da medula!)** (n/a 2: eu não vou falar que ela é bonita..rss...acho q já a exaltei demais...)**(Christie: Pega as suas n/a's, autora, e enfia onde o sol não bate.)(Cal: Exaltados estão meus ânimos, isso sim.)**. As meninas apontaram descaradamente para o casal, sem disfarçar a raiva que já sentiam**(Christie: Remus fanon.)(Cal: BANDO DE VADIA ESSAS ALUNAS DE HOGWARTS EIN)**. Lis poderia jurar que ouviu algumas dizerem "ahh...Ele é um maroto. Logo eles terminam...", e derepente**(Christie: Carai, de novo? Olha, autora, insistir** **no erro é burrice.)**sentiu um pequeno desespero...  
>- Remus, você me ama mesmo?<strong>(Christie: Não, só to aqui pela sua rasha.)<strong>  
>- Claro Lis. Por que você duvida de mim?<br>- Não sei. Eu nunca vi você namorar sério antes. Então achei que você só queria ficar comigo...**(Christie: Ai, é porque eu não curtia a fruta, mas então eu tive um recaída...)**  
>- Lis. Eu te amo. Nunca eu vou te deixar. Sabe, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo nessa escola...<br>- Melhor até do que **(Cal: A festa da paula?)**nós? - interrompeu uma linda voz (n/a: ahhhhhh - cara de apaixonada...0.**(Cal: É paula dentro e paula fora.)(Christie: Eu seria mais realista e te daria -23452 por essa n/a, autora.)(Cal 2: ok, não foi engraçado. E wtf esse n/a?) ** Era Sirius. Vinha com uma expressão nada boa...**(Christie: Aquela expressão de quem ficou na mão, sabe, Remus? *levanta a sobrancelha*)(Cal: Exatamente, minha cara.) ** - Quer dizer que a Lis é a melhor coisa que te aconteceu, Aluado? E seus amigos?**(Christie: Você não é meu amigo, é meu parceiro de cópula –qn)(Cal: Cruzamento entre espécies não dá muito certo, ein meninos?)**  
>- Caro Almofadinhas<strong>(Christie: Eu não compraria essas almofadinhas caras.)<strong> - disse Remus - Eu não posso beijar meus amigos**(Cal: Será?)**. E devo dizer que nem tenho vontade de fazer isso.**(Christie: LIAR!)(Cal: YOU LYING BASTARD!)**  
>Lis estava tão feliz, que nem ligou para cara que algumas meninas fizeram pra ela; se preocupou em procurar Lily e contar logo a novidade.<br>- Lily, eu tô namorando com o Remus. Você sabe o que isso significa?**(Christie: Que você vai abandoná-la nas noites de siririca -q)(Cal: "..não sou mais lésbica")**  
>- Não - respondeu Lily feliz pela amiga - O que significa Lis?<strong>(Christie: Significa que ela é antissocial e quer sair com o Remus sem você por perto.)(Cal: É o que eu faria.) <strong> - perguntou gentilmente  
>- Que ele me ama... Ah Lily, se não fosse por você...<strong>(Christie: ... eu ainda estaria só com a companhia do vibrador.)(Cal: Profissão: Dj nas noites de solidão.)<strong>  
>- É mesmo Lily. Se não fosse por você acho que ainda estaria me lamentando por ai<strong>(Christie: Doeu? Bem feito.)(Cal: Eu li amamentando... essa coisa da Chris pega.)<strong>...  
>- Ah Remus, Lis, não foi nada...Acho que nada iria valer mais a pena do que ver esses sorrisos em seus rostos.<strong>(Christie: Ver sangue vale mais a pena, Lily.)(Cal: *dá um sorriso amarelo*)<strong>  
>- Quer dizer que a Srta. Sabe tudo que ajudou MEUS amigos à se entenderem? - falou James, achatando os cabelos<strong>(Christie: Colou o cabelo na cabeça.)(Cal: Porra James wtf?)<strong> " agora eu te irrito.." - Então, parabéns.  
>- Brigada Potter<strong>(Christie: Eita, isso me lembrou da AD.)(Cal: Primeira coisa que veio na cabeça!)<strong>, não que eu queira seus parabéns - respondeu a garota se lembrando das ultimas palavras lidas no diario de James.  
>- Quem falou que é pra você, Evans? Esse parabéns, é pro meu amigo, Aluado, que conseguiu uma garota que o mereça. Agora, se você não percebeu, eu estou te ignorando, Evans. Por favor, me ignore também.<strong> (Christie: AHUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUASUH NOSSA, QUE CRIANCICE!)(Cal: E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ MEIO IGNORA ALGUÉM...SE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU, ESTOU TE IGNORANDO! WTFFF)<strong>  
>Lily começou chorar<strong>(Christie: "O James não quer me comer, snif snif.")(Cal: Vai lá linda, faz a vítima!)<strong>. Sabia que estava fazendo um papel ridiculo, pois quantas vezes ela fizera isso com o garoto e ele apenaz**(Christie: wut?)(Cal: Apenazzzzzzzzzzzzz)** sorriu? Várias...Começou gaguejar e saiu da torre aos prantos.**(Christie: Imaginei a Lily deslizando escada abaixo nas próprias lágrimas, LOL)**  
>- Pessoal - chamou James, no que todos, TODOS mesmo<strong> (Christie: Mas peraí, todo mundo MESMO?)(Cal: Bom saber que foram TODOS mesmo, né.)<strong> o olharam chocados**(Cal: *olha com cara de bunda para a fic*)** - Não me olhem assim...Eu tenho um plano...**(Christie: Isso significa mais capítulos... shit.)(Cal: PORRA, PRA QUE EU VIM FAZER ISSO?)**

N/A: Oi pessoal...eu queria agradecer pelas reviews...**(Christie: A ripagem tu não agradece, sua ingrata! Eu perdi meu tempo fazendo essa merda!)(Cal: ESPERA, ELA RECEBEU REVIEWS? PQP)**eu não imaginava que alguem iria ler a minha fic**(Christie: Eu também não, mas existe todo tipo de maluco nesse mundo.)(Cal: Acredite, você não é quem ficou mais chocada aqui!)** (emocionada..)**(Cal: Foda-se...)**...brigada mesmo. Bom, esse capitulo ficou "ótimo" (irônia)**(Christie: IRÔNIA. É rir pra não chorar.)(Cal: IRÔNIA E SÂRCASMO. HJUNKDJFNSKUIUHI)**.Bem, garanto pra vcs que o proximo vai estar muito, infinitamente melhor (cara de sonhadora...)...**(Christie: Duvido.)(Cal: Rasteja, animal, que pra sair desse buraco tu ainda tem chão...)**  
>O que vcs acham que o James tem em mente?<strong>(Christie: Merda, assim como você.) <strong>rss... Bem, eu achei legal**(Cal: Quer saber o que eu achei?)**...rss...e mal tbm...huhuh**(Cal: HIHIH)**  
>bom, respondendo à miss Jane, a historia se passa no 7º ano...tá meio confuso<strong>(Cal: MEIO?)<strong>..eu sei...snif...mas eu sei que vc me perdoa, né?**(Christie: Não perdôo!)(Cal: NOPE!)**  
>Agradeço à Elein, a miss Jane Poltergeist, ao Arthur Cardarn, à Lua Potter, à Malu Krum, à Camyllinha Black, à Lenahhh, à Karinne, LuLi, à Sassá Potter, à Jhu Radcliffe, à Marianinha, à<br>Beatriz Evans e a Nice Egan...Bjuxxx a todos...**(Christie: Olha os nomes dessa gente. Dá pra entender porquê gostaram.)(Cal: Eu não gosto de julgar as pessoas, mas né? Será que tem um decente? Não dá pra pedir pra um ser beta não, linda?)**  
>NA 2: Gente, se não for muito abuso da minha parte, me add no msn?** (Christie: Nem fodendo, sua linda.)(Cal: Ó PRA VOCÊ, Ó.)** valewww...bjuxxx  
>AMUUU TODOS VOCÊS... <strong>(Christie: Argh.)(Cal: NÃO.)<strong>

**Christie achou o endereço da autora e foi atrás dela. Disse que voltava à tarde e comprava pão.**  
><strong>Cal foi lembrar a Chris de comprar a mortadela... Levando uma AK-47 e uma faquinha de pão.<strong>


End file.
